


Fire in His Hands

by Bananasplit86, CaptainBlood



Series: Somebody Else [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, extra chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/pseuds/Bananasplit86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBlood/pseuds/CaptainBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Robert's body was on fire would be an understatement. He felt like every inch of his skin was burning, every spot that Marco touched flaring up with a delicious pain. He smiled as Mario stared down at him shyly, cheeks a bright shade of red as he hovered over the Pole, a gentle hand from Marco pushing him towards Robert. Robert glanced over at Marco and raised an eyebrow in question as Mario gazed down at him. </p><p>Marco rolled his eyes. </p><p>"You don't even have to ask."</p><p>An extra <i>chapter</i> from the fic:<b><i> Hate to See Your Heart Break.</i></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO THE LOVELY BANANASPLIT86 FOR WRITING THIS AND LETTING ME POST IT IN THIS SERIES!
> 
> For those of you who read Hate to See Your Heart Break, this is the sex scene that I didn't have the guts to write, so I thank the aforementioned writer for doing this for me and you guys. Check her work out, she's incredible! :)

To say that Robert's body was on fire would be an understatement. He felt like every inch of his skin was burning, every spot that Marco touched flaring up with a delicious pain. He smiled as Mario stared down at him shyly, cheeks a bright shade of red as he hovered over the Pole, a gentle hand from Marco pushing him towards Robert. Robert glanced over at Marco and raised an eyebrow in question as Mario gazed down at him. 

Marco rolled his eyes. "You don't even have to ask." He purred as he traced the hem of Robert's boxer shorts, which caused the oldest man's breath to hitch.

"Come here." Robert demanded as he reached up and placed a gentle, yet firm hand on Mario's cheek. The youngest nodded sheepishly as he leaned down over Robert, their faces a mere centimeter apart. The striker raised his hand and knotted it in the smaller man's hair before gently pressing their lips together. It was different, he thought to himself, as Mario allowed the Polish man's tongue to slide against his own. Robert felt jolts of electricity shoot throughout his body as he felt a hand slide down his body and rest on the bulge that had grown in his shorts.

_This is going to be the best night of my life._

Mario's body dropped lower and Robert sighed as the weight settled on his chest lightly, lips still pressing together warmly as the German carded a hand through Robert's hair, tilting his head back slightly. He jolted as Mario broke away and slipped to the side, lips now trailing over his jaw, mouthing hotly against him as the hand on his shorts pressed harder and curled around him, squeezing gently. 

He rolled his hips and mewled softly as Mario sucked lightly over the pulse which was flaring below his ear and Marco flexed his fingers over him slowly, beginning to slide his hand rhythmically. His chest ached as he lay there, eyes closed and body just feeling what the two younger men were doing to him, feeling as if they'd been doing it for years, all of them together, worshiping each other with soft touches and pliant lips. 

He didn't know where to focus; on Mario who was kissing, licking and sucking over his neck slowly or on Marco who was slipping his hand into his boxers, fingers sliding over the flesh softly. 

H shuddered and surrendered to them, hands reaching out for each of them. One curling around Marco's wrist to still his movements over his cock and the other caressing Mario's smooth cheek. 

“Marco…” He breathed, voice low and drawn out. “Please.” He was almost begging. 

He heard Marco chuckle and felt a gentle tap on his hips, fingers prodding the skin to urge him to lift his hips. He did, and groaned when he felt the cool air rush over him, Mario still working his lips over his neck, moving back across his jaw with slow kisses. He pressed against Mario’s cheek harder and draw the youngest man back up, sliding their lips together in a deep yet gentle kiss, his tongue flitting out occasionally to tease across the soft lips of the midfielder.

Mario moaned into him and rubbed his body along Robert’s flank, working some friction against himself and Robert snorted slightly at his eagerness. The snort quickly morphed into a whimper as a warm wetness moved along his aching length, tracing him from base to tip and back again. He risked a glance down his body, mouth pulling away from Mario so that he could breathe and the breath caught in his throat, his body stilling as he took in what he saw.

Marco was nuzzled between his legs with a hand wrapped around the base of his cock and his tongue pressed against the underside of him. The blond was peering up at Robert through his eyelashes and Robert thought that he’d never looked so beautiful than in that moment; lips red and wet, tongue sliding out between them to lick along him and a glint in his eyes.

He bit his lip and reached out to pet a hand into Marco’s hair just the way he liked it, fingers curling through the soft locks and pressing into his scalp, massaging slightly as Marco fluttered soft kisses along his shaft, moving slowly up to the head and wrapping his lips around it. Robert groaned as Marco closed around him, the hotness enveloping him and encasing him. His hips stuttered upwards and Marco pressed his hands onto Robert's hips, pushing him back against the bed as Mario slipped down to nip along his collarbone with his teeth, tongue trailing after to soothe at the red skin.

Robert's eyes closed again and he lost himself to the ministrations of the two men, lips and tongues worshiping at his skin, tasting him and taking him in with soft whimpers. He fisted his hand into Marco's hair, tugging softly and tucked his other under Mario's chin to pull him back to his mouth, kissing him again. Mario's lips were soft and puffy, and warm over his own and he sank into them as Marco worked on him, tongue swirling around his length and cheeks hollowing. If he wasn't careful, Robert would come all to soon deep into Marco's mouth. It was hot and wet and everything that he needed into that moment. 

His body shuddered and he tugged more insistently at Marco's hair, drawing the blond’s attention and hearing the faint pop as he slipped from the hot mouth. He broke from Mario again and gazed between the pair, noting how flushed both of their faces were and the looks of want and need in their eyes.

“I don’t want… not yet.” He muttered breathlessly, slipping his hand down to stroke across Marco’s stubble covered cheek. 

He took a few deep breaths, chest heaving as he flicked his gaze continuously from one to the other, eyes picking out the tiny differences between them that were beyond the obvious. Mario’s lust filled gaze was deep and dark, his lips parting slightly as he hovered next to him, whilst Marco’s eyes were brighter, twinkling almost as he sat between his legs, skin pink with his arousal.

Robert wasn’t quite sure why or even how this had come to be. How these two creatures had come to such an agreement that they would both be more than happy to share him, if only for one night, especially Marco. Not that Robert minded of course, his evening had gone from being one filled with nerves about the possibility of sleeping with Marco for the first time to be filled with pleasure and the scent of arousal hanging heavy in the air.

He sighed happily and tugged at Marco’s chin, bringing his boyfriend up over his body to settle on top of him, strong thighs spread over his hips and chest leaning low over his own. He watched as Marco turned to Mario and pressed a quick, open mouthed kiss against his puffy lips and groaned. As much as he hated to admit it, they did look good together. He shrugged the thought off, happy in the knowledge that his own image was more than perfect for Marco and let his hands rest on Marco’s hips, thumbs stroking along the soft skin gently, as the blond continued to work against Mario.

He pressed more insistently against the slim hips in his hands and Marco broke to look at him, gazing down at him through fluttering eyelashes and swollen lips. Marco was the image of perfection, arousal strong and coursing through his body.

“I want…” He mumbled.

“What?” Marco mused. “Tell me Robert.”

“You.” He managed to breathe. “I want you.” 

Marco smiled softly and leaned down, his hips shifting backwards and pushing his ass into Robert’s spit slick cock. Robert grunted and raised his shoulders from the bed, sliding his lips to Marco’s in a desperate kiss, teeth clashing together and tongues slipping over the other. Marco moaned and wriggled on Robert’s lap, creating a blissful yet frustrating friction against him.

He could hear Mario’s breathing deepen next to him and he reached out to him, sliding his hand down over the toned chest, following the line of his arm to where his hand was moving slowly. Robert pushed Marco up slightly and glanced over at the youngest man, eyes travelling down to his where his hand was resting on top of Mario’s; Mario’s long fingers wrapped around himself and stroking gently, hand squeezing ever so slightly as he moved. 

Robert watched him for a few seconds, mesmerised by the rhythm he’d created, until Marco pinched at a nipple playfully. Robert’s eyes turned back to the man above him and he smiled at the look on his face. It was one of fake jealousy and clouded with love and lust for the brunet beneath him.

“Fuck me Robert.”

“I - I.. Marco I don’t know..”

“Hush love.” He soothed. “I’ll show you what I need, you won’t have to do anything. Just let Mario and I deal with that.”

“You mean….?”

“Yes, Robert. We talked about it and figured that Mario should be the one to make sure I’m ready to take you. I mean..” He trailed off and glanced behind himself at Robert’s hard cock resting against his clothed cheeks. “You’re quite big afterall.”

Robert’s face reddened and he realised that Mario had moved from his side and was kneeling between his legs, hand soothing down Marco’s back with a bottle in his hand, pushing into his briefs and edging them down over the soft flesh. Marco lifted up slightly and the briefs were discarded with a snap of Mario's wrist. 

Robert watched as Marco tensed slightly, body stilling above him and he soothed at his flanks as he reached up to kiss him again, lips soft and wet beneath his own. He felt the moment when Mario began to tease at him, Marco's body jerking slightly in Robert's arms, his hips shifting forwards slightly. He hissed quietly and pushed Robert back down by his shoulders, pressing their chests together as he slipped his tongue between Robert's lips.

Robert parted slightly and welcomed Marco with a soft moan, which was answered with one of his own. The Pole held Marco tightly against him and smiled as the blond gasped softly into him, body squirming and hips pushing back into Mario.

"Oh god." The younger man groaned against Robert's lips, breathing heavily. "Please Mario, more." 

Robert watched him, slightly confused, and peered around him, taking in a breath when he saw the look of concentration of Mario's face and his hand moving slowly between Marco's cheeks, thrusting back and forth. He gulped loudly as he realized what Mario was doing and turned his attention back to his boyfriend who was watching him with wide eyes and blown pupils, his mouth hanging open slightly. 

"What does it feel like Marco?" Robert asked quietly, squeezing at his hip lightly.

"Full. Oh Robert, it feels so good when someone is pressed deep inside you, so so good." He muttered, breath hitching after each word, tongue flicking out to lick at his lips as he groaned again.

"Can- can I?" Robert asked, eyes dropping down and raking across Marco's chest to his dick, which was resting on his own stomach.

"You don't have to ask Lewy, just do... Ah... Just do whatever."

Robert grinned and patted his hips nervously. "Mario.. Can I? I want to know." 

Mario paused and slipped his fingers out of Marco, smiling up at Robert as the blond let out a frustrated sigh at the loss. Mario took hold of Robert's hand and caressed the soft skin, coating his fingers in the slick lube before guiding his hand back to Marco's entrance.

"Use two, he can take it." Mario whispered, leading Robert over the hole and pressing his fingers to the sensitive skin. "Go slowly at first and feel him, feel how he reacts and listen to his breath. You'll know what he wants from that."

"Get on with it." Marco groaned impatiently, wriggling his hips to draw a groan of friction from Robert's lips as his own aching cock rubbed against Marco's ass delightfully. "Robert..." His voice was dangerously low and his eyes were dropping closed, teeth tugging at his lips as Robert pushed in slowly.

It was tight and hot and more than Robert expected to feel around his fingers. He shifted slightly and nudged Marco higher so that he was straddling his waist, allowing Robert greater access and a better angle. He began to work in and out of him slowly, twisting slightly as he did and smiled as he felt a shudder from his boyfriend. He opened him up, watching his face as he did, grinning as the blond flushed, his cheeks running pink as he began to rock his hips backwards, taking Robert’s fingers deeper.

“More.” He grunted as he rolled again and looked down at Robert pleadingly. “More Lewy.”

Robert nodded and added another finger, his other hand winding up his body to course through his hair and tug their lips back together as he pushed deeper. The kiss was messy and heavy, Robert’s chest heaving as Marco began to fuck himself on to his fingers, hitching and moaning as the fingers stretched him open.

He sat upright with a jolt and pressed his hands to Robert’s chest, gazing down at Robert with a puff of his cheeks. “Now Robert, please.”

Robert nodded and glanced at Mario, who was still sitting between Robert’s thighs, one hand anchored against Robert’s thigh and the other slowly jerking himself off as he watched the pair with hungry eyes. He nodded at Robert’s look and fumbled the condom package open slowly. Before slipping it over Robert he pressed a trail of soft, open mouthed kisses along the shaft, sucking the head between his lips and teasing over the slit to taste him before drawing off and rolling the rubber over his length, using his lips to smooth it down to the base, earning a moan from the oldest man.

Robert smiled at him and beckoned Mario closer as Marco shifted again, reaching behind him to position Robert’s cock at his entrance, eyes fixed on Robert’s as the Pole turned his gaze back to him.

Robert stilled as Marco lifted himself slightly and then sunk down slowly until he was sitting flush against Robert’s hips, eyes closing as he adjusted to the length inside him. Robert waited, his own body attuning to the feel of Marco around him, tight and hot, clenching slightly as Robert throbbed. 

“Oh God.” He managed to breathe out, chest tight with the overwhelming sensation of finally being with Marco.

Mario snickered quietly and pressed himself to Robert's side, still keeping a hand curled around himself as he returned to peppering Robert's skin with light kisses, lips warm and wet against the smooth skin. Robert groaned as Marco suddenly rocked his hips forwards, shifting against him and driving Robert's cock against his walls. The blond's head dropped forward slightly and he began to move slowly, rocking and rolling in a steady rhythm before raising up slowly only to drop back down onto Robert. 

Robert could only watch and feel as he was caressed and driven to the edge by both of them, Mario latching onto his nipples and biting down softly, teasing at the sensitive skin on and around them as Marco moved above him, hands clawing over his chest, nails raking across the skin, which was then soothed over by Mario's waiting tongue and lips. 

They worked and moved together for a while, until Robert groaned, needing more from them. He patted Mario's neck softly and gestured for him to stop, pulling him into kiss him warmly before gripping at Marco's hips and squeezing. Marco paused and frowned down at him.

"More." Robert croaked, with a smile.

Marco smirked and raised off him, crawling down next to him on the bed and nudging him softly. "So, what are you waiting for?" 

Robert rolled over, and settled in between his legs, lifting and spreading them to nudge against him, sliding in easily. Marco moaned loudly, hands fisting into the sheets beneath him and Robert watched his body twitch with the need before pulling out slowly and thrusting back inside with a snap of his hips.

Robert moved slowly, a slight sheen of sweat settling over his body as he worked, hands holding Marco's ankles and he glanced down at Mario. The hunger was still there, the need to do something other than jerk himself off and he suddenly felt as if he'd been ignoring the youngest man, without really meaning to. Marco followed his gaze and reached out to him, running his hand over the smooth expanse of his chest, down to his abdomen. Robert watched his fingers ghost over the outline of his hips and trace down to the base of his cock as he pushed back against Robert's thrusts.

Robert wasn't sure where to look; at Marco's flushed face and body that was accepting him so willingly, or at Marco's hand pushing Mario's away and curling around his erection, or Mario's hand stretching out to reciprocate and slowly stroke Marco in time with Robert's thrusts.

Robert worked, hips rolling and moving, driving himself into Marco's tight heat with a constant string of moans and whimpers, driving the same out of Marco's mouth as well, whilst Mario whined next to them, lips parted and skin flushed. He looked beautiful like that and Robert licked his lips as he gazed at him. 

The sight of Mario pliant and needy next to Marco and Marco's whimpers and moans beneath him sent Robert finally over the edge, his body tensing as he came with a strangled cry. He crumpled forwards and closed his hand over Mario's around Marco's dick. 

Mario and Marco whined together as they eventually orgasmed, backs arching and hips faltering as they coated their stomachs with sticky white. Robert groaned as Marco clenched around him and he slipped out slowly, keeping a tight grip on the condom as he did and tossing it in the trash as he stumbled to the bathroom slowly to grab a cloth.

**

Robert sank into the bed and nestled back into the pillow, sighing contently as he did. Mario tucked himself under one arm and Marco the other, his head burying itself into the crook of his neck, warm puffs of air flowing across his skin in a soothing beat. He smiled to himself and gazed at the ceiling, wondering when he got to be so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone show @bananasplit86 (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/pseuds/Bananasplit86) some love for this awesome piece! Words cannot express my gratitude, thanks for doing this! You're the best!


End file.
